


Catching a Theif

by rarcoryn



Category: Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarcoryn/pseuds/rarcoryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the mightiest of Kingdoms have their weakness. Within the proud race of the Elvaan there are still bandits and thieves. Rahal is on the hunt for one, and Ryozo is dropped in the deep end by Rahal's hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching a Theif

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Aspects of this fiction belong to SquareEnix with some additional elements created by myself. This is only for entertainment and I do not take ownership to characters, names and other aspects that belong to SquareEnix.
> 
>  **Author’s Note** : I recently got a commission of Ryozo (my character I made for FFXI) being spanked by one of the Elvaan Royal Knights and it inspired me to write the fiction for it. I've found a quest in game which I can bend to work in my favour for this fiction so it's gonna be fun to write!

Every city had its criminals and heretics. Theft, assault, burglary are among the convictions faced by these people, and the proud Kingdom of San d'Oria was no exception to this. Blackmail of the Royal family, betrayal of the Kingdom to her enemies and other large scale crimes against the King, his family or the security of the Kingdom itself were dealt with by the Royal Knights, the backbone of San d'Oria's army. Thefts and other smaller more common crimes were handled by the Temple Knights who were in charge of maintaining civil harmony in the capital.

Rahal sat at the wooden table going over parchments of reports written by some of citizens who had fallen victim to a thief within the city walls. He had taken an interest after a close acquaintance of his family had sent a report of their own to the Temple Knights. It wasn't something a Royal Knight would be expected to handle but he chose to do this with the permission from the King and the Papsque. 

Drinking from the cup he had brought in with him, the taste of cold coffee brought him out from his concentration as the bitter liquid reminded him how long he had spent staring at the papers. He sat back, taking a single hand to his head and rubbing his fingers cover closed eyes to take the strain off them. He was looking for a pattern through the reports to track down the culprit of the thefts committed. He was pretty sure he was dealing with a pickpocket based on descriptions and reports from the victims on how the act as committed. No one was able to pinpoint the sex of the thief but that didn’t matter to him. Regardless of gender, the thief would face the full penalty for their actions under San d’Orian law.

Gathering the papers together he placed them back into the order they came in. He’d keep them until the thief was caught before discarding them. However there was nothing more he could get from reading the papers. He gathered as much information to make a logical theory on how, where and when the culprit struck. Gathering his sword and helm from the table where he lay, He made his way out into the main city and headed to the port.

 

“Stop, thief!"

The words rang through his head as he stumbled, trying to regain his balance after someone ran into him. Upon doing so, Ryozo looked around him quickly and caught sight of an Elvaan woman to his left; carrot red hair down to her shoulders with a faceguard acting as either protection or disguise. Dressed in a shinobi, she seemed in quite a rush.

“I’ve been had! Stop that thief!” One if the guards, a blond Elvaan armored in scale mail was pointing at the woman, an accusing finger directed straight at her. 

“Nobody can catch Esca the Swift! Haha!” She quickly danced on her toes, casting a Chocobo Jig before she raced off towards Northern San d'Oria with whatever she had stolen from the guard. She had passed under the arch head through the tunnel before Ryozo even thought of chasing after her. She was too fast to catch up with.

"Confound it!" the guard cried in despair. "She's getting away, but I can't abandon this post!"

Looking around, Ryozo saw the people in his surroundings speaking to each other, seemingly discussing the commotion which just happened but it didn’t seem anyone wanted to approach and offer the help the Elvaan guard, either unwilling or inexperienced. 

"Say, that man needs some help! Why don't you go help him?" The voice had came from behind him and Ryozo turned to face a small Mithra girl who was standing looking back up at him. “You are an adventurer, right?" she asked suggestively. Ryozo looked over at the Elvaan man, still looking a bit flustered before smiling warming at the young girl as turn and made his way towards the soldier.

“You...saw her didn’t you? The pickpocket?” the blond Elvaan questioned as he saw Ryozo approach him.

“Yes I did, I saw everything,” Ryozo responded as he stepped up to the blond man to offer his assistance. “What did she take from you?” he asked, wanting to know what it was he was now going to have to get back.

“She copped my gold-rimmed glasses. They belonged to my wife. Please get them back!” the soldier begged in a panic. The Hume could see this item was sentimental to him; he must be struggling to stand in his post and not give chase himself after the thief.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure people saw her running,” Ryozo said reassuringly. “If I ask around, I should be able to track this woman down and get your wife’s glasses back.” There was a nod in agreement between the two men and Ryozo could instantly see a sign of relief for the reassurance he left on the Evaan. Now all he had to do was head in the direction she printed off in and see if any of the locals had spotted the direction she had headed in.

“Say, is this yours?” Ryozo once again turned around to see the small Elvaan child behind him holding up an item in her hands. It looked to be a small round button of some sort with an imprint of an eagle on it. “It looks like a button... maybe it fell off when that lady ran into you.”

Looking down on the button, Ryozo ran through his head his armor. There was nothing he could think of which had a button which looks like that on him. Most of his armor was clipped or laced up and there were no buttons he could recall on his equipment. “No sorry, I don’t recognise it,” he told the Mithrian child.

“It’s not yours, huh?” The girl seemed to turn her head in thought for a second or so. “How odd... I’m sure it wasn’t there a moment ago!” She looked around, turning her head from left to right a few times before she reached for Ryozo’s hand. He could feel her place the button on his hand and this push at his fingers to close into a fist. “Well, I’ll give it you you anyways. Perhaps it will be of some use.” She quickly turned away and skipped back to her friends who were waiting for her patiently, her tail swishing from side to side as she did so. Ryozo opened his hand to look at the button once again. Maybe she was right. Maybe the it dropped of the Elvaan woman who ran into him. But could he use this to prove it was her?

 

“She went down this corridor! Get that rapscallion, quick!”

“A pickpocket? No, not around here.”

“Hmm, someone suspicious? Now that you mention it, I did see a woman dart up the western stair, that way.”

A few minutes had passed and he was hot on the trail of the thief. He must have asked about twenty or more different guards, traders and local people, all different races and gender in his hunt for the woman. When his trial got cold he would head back and ask more people until he get some responses from people pointing out the mysterious character racing through the docks and into the main castle ground.

“What? A pickpocket? Well, I did see a strange woman run to Northern San d’Oria. But I didn’t see her steal anything.”

Ryozo wasn't sure what he was going to do when he caught up with the Elvaan woman. He couldn't assume she would simply hand over the glasses without a fuss. What reason would she have to do that? Would he have to fight with her? Coerce her into doing the right thing? Would he even be able to get them off her?

' _Can I even track her down?_ '

“A pickpocket? Hey, I wonder if you mean that lady running helter-skelter over there just now...”

The questions fluttered through his mind as he ran through Laborman’s way, run from citizen to merchant, guild worker to adventurer asking questions about the thief who was probably racing further and further away from the Kingdom as he spoke.

“A pickpocket? I did just see an undignified sort of woman just now. She was running towards Ranperre Gate.”

The chase was still on. Ryozo kept his pace as he made his way down the stairs and made his way to the gate. Beyond the gate lay West Ronfaure, a woodland filled infested with various animals and some beastmen who roamed for any pray deemed weak enough to pick a fight with. As he head towards the gate he could see one of the gate guards bickering over to his colleague. Approaching them, he asked about the woman once again, rhyming his description off at ease as if the question had become second nature.

“A pickpocket? Maybe it was that foul-mouthed woman just now. She called me a “spoony bard!” Unthinkable!”

The young beastmaster couldn’t help but sigh and laugh to himself. She had certainly had spunk. Making his way through the gate he head towards the field, hoping to find some clues to what direction she had went in. 

 

The clattering of heavy armor could be heard echoing off the stone walls as he patrolled around the north auction house. He had only been in the area for a few minutes before he started to hear people talking about a commotion which was to have happened down in front off the airship docks. It didn’t take long till he heard one of mention the words he needed to hear.

“One of the guards fell prey to a pickpocket. They say he had a valuable item stolen,” A young representative of the auction house explained. “She was said to have made off with this item towards Northern San d’Oria but the guard couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Do you know what this pickpocket looked like?” Rahal asked the young woman. She shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry, I only got told of what all the shouting was for. No-one said to me they saw them; said they were too quick”

“That is unfortunate,” Rahal responded as he folded his arms, placing a clenched fist over his mouth as he thought for a moment. The report had mentioned that when the thief struck, they would race out generally through Ranperre Gate and out into West Ronfaure. Unfortunately once out in the open forest, it became difficult to track them “Very well. Thank you for advising me of what you know,” he said, saluting the woman to show his appreciation. Before he turned away he thought of another question which could help him. “Do you know how long ago this happened?”

“Only about five minutes ago I believe.”

“Thank you.”

Rahal took foot and headed back towards the entrance to the port. His heavy armor clanked against the hard stone path under his feet as he ran quickly through the passages back to Northern San d’Oria. Perhaps if he was quick enough, he may have a chance to catch up and be able to track this pickpocket once and for all.

 

He had no idea if he was going the right way. The trail had gone cold since leaving the Kingdom walls and the only thing he could do was follow the dirt path into the forest. He kept alert and prepared for any sighting of the mysterious woman as he ran deeper into West Ronfaure. It didn’t take long until he came to a guard standing at his patrol post which was half way between the Kingdom and the Orc outpost to the northeast. 

Approaching the guard, he asked once again about the young woman he was chasing and the guard pointed him in an eastward direction saying he had seen her run past only minutes ago. He continued in the direction given until he came to the far eastern part of the woodland area. Hares, fungars and other small creatures filtered through the trees around him as he scanned for possible places this Esca could be hiding. The only one place he could think of was the tall stone structure acting as a guard tower towards the back of the forest. But this was too obvious, was it not?

Approaching the tower, Ryozo spotted the young woman in question standing with her back to him inside the structure. Skillfully he made his way to the the entrance making sure to keep as quiet as possible and not to attract attention. But without realizing, she seemed to already know of his presence. 

“You didn’t think you’d be able to sneak up on someone like me did you?” she asked him, not turning to look at the beastmaster. “I could hear you from yalms back that you were on your way.”

“Just what I’d expect from a pickpocket,” Ryozo replied, his tone sharp and irritated. He wasn’t about to play games with the thief. 

“Me, a pickpocket?” Esca responded with her voice full of sarcasm, faking her astonishment. “Is this the way of adventurers today, chasing down and accusing ladies of crimes? And without proof, I might add!” She turned and faced Ryozo, confronting him as she kept up her charade. “Just who do you think you are?” she accused, poking him with a single finger onto the chest piece of his armor. ”Look, let’s just forget this little meeting ever happened. Good day!”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Ryozo let out a soft growl, angered by how the Elvaan woman was acting. She clearly knew she was in the wrong. He knew she knew it was him she bumped into on her dash from the Kingdom docks. 

“What!?” she scowled back, clearly getting impatient with his response. “If you insist on playing the sheriff, I suggest you bring evidence!” Esca snapped back before turning back her back to him again, waving an arm in a manner to dismiss him.

Gripping his hands into a fist, Ryozo fumed under his breath at the ignorant woman, trying to think if he actual has any proof. And in those couple of seconds, he recalled the eagle button which the young girl had handed to him back at the scene where he had bumped into Esca He took it out from his pouch, rolling it through his fingers as he looked back to Esca.

“Hey,” he called to the thief. “Is this yours at all?” he added as he held his hand out with the button in his hands. She looked over her shoulder, before turning around to get a better look at the item he was holding.

“What’s that?” Esca asked, picking up the button from Ryozo’s hand and taking a look at it. “Say, that eagle button, that’s mine!” she claimed, a bit surprised that Ryozo had it. “I must have dropped it when I ran into you at the dock…”

A smirk slid across Ryozo’s face as he show the young woman work out the mistake she had just made.

“Fine,” she huffed, realizing how the Hume had managed to outwit her. “Here’s those worthless glit glasses back,” he said as she took the glasses from a pouch and shoved them into Ryozo’s hands. “Satisfied?” she added before she made her way past him out of the tower into the field. Ryozo himself added a sign, shaking his head as he held the glasses she had thrust into his hands.

Heading back in the direction of the Kingdom walls, Esca noticed one of the San d’Orian Knights speaking to one of the watchmen on the dirty road. They hadn’t spotted her yet but with ruckus she had made back at the docks, she knew the knight was most likely looking for her. However, she no longer had the glasses and had left them with adventurer back at the tower. Taking a moment to change direction, she ran to the south, avoiding any detection from the soldiers. She would leave the young adventurer to explain how he came to have the glasses.

 

Approaching the tower, Rahal gave a soft cough to get the attention of the Hume in front of him. Clearly he was distracted as the sound of his heavy armor hadn’t caught the young man’s attention.

“Adventurer, I am Rahal, Commander of the Royal Knights of San d’Oria. I am in chase of a thief who was seen fleeing the ports of our Kingdom with some-” he stopped in mid speech as Ryozo turned to face him, holding the item he was just about to ask about. From his talks with people in the Kingdom, he had found out it was a pair of glasses that were stolen but how the adventurer came to have them, he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t asked if the thief was male or female and had only been enquiring around for information. But this had to be the thief, right?

“Some?” Ryozo asked, assuming he meant the glasses he was holding. But he didn’t get the chance to speak again. Pulling on the adventurer’s arm, Rahal heaved Ryozo in tow as he walked toward a pile of crates at the back of the tower. Sitting down on them, he yanked at the other’s arm, pulling the man in the desired direction to land him over his lap. Once in place, Rahal commanded Ryozo to remove his helm and his armored gloves and place them on floor. Ryozo did question the motive but Rahal simply repeated the command.

“Take them off and place them on the floor,” he repeated, the tone more firm and strict that the last.

Following the instruction, Ryozo unbuckled his helm and took it off, placing it onto the stone floor. He did the same with his armoured gloves, allowing them to clattered to the ground next to his helm. He felt a firm tug from the Knight around his waist as he was seemly pulled into position over the Elvaan’s lap. He looked back over his shoulder to see the soft sheepskin fauld that covered his backside was folded over, exposing the seat of his trousers. 

“Adventurer,” Rahal spoke in a commanding manner. “You are hereby charged under his Majesty’s Law of pilfering and your sentence will be carried out immediately.” The Knight then lifted his arm back up into the air, giving a short second pause before bringing it down with an open palm and striking Ryozo’s backside. The beastmaster jerked forward a little in response to the shocked at the strike to his buttocks.

“I swear… ah…” Ryozo spoke, wincing slightly from the firm smacks to his backside. “I h-had… ugh… nothing to do with i-it!” he protested as Rahal delivered a few more firm spanks to to his bottom. “I was trying to- mm… help!” It seemed to be no use as the stubborn Knight refused to acknowledge his plea as he continued to rain down more spanks onto his rear, alternating each slap on different cheeks. Ryozo began to struggle, wriggling over Rahal’s lap, pushing himself upwards to try and get himself out of such an embarrassing position.

“Take your punishment like the man you should be!” Rahal growled as he used his free hand to push Ryozo back down over his lap, striking the young adventurer’s rump with a few harder spanks to bring him to submission. Ryozo yelped as he kicked his legs at the strikes, the soft cotton of his trousers only offering a small amount of protection from the beatings.

“Stop… aah… you’ve got it… aaah… all wrong!” the beastmaster continued to plead, though this time not trying to remove himself from the awkward position. It had been at least five minutes and as much as he objected he was forced to take the spanking until Rahal deemed fit to release him from this humiliating place over the man’s lap. He found himself biting his lip to stifle the cries as the strikes to his rear became faster and hard until they suddenly stopped. It was then when he felt fingers tugging at the top hem of his trousers and being pulled back over his reddening cheeks. “What are you-”

“You were caught in the act with the stolen spectacles,” Rahal interrupted, his voice still firm and strict. He had loosened the belt around Ryozo’s waist to allow it and the fauld fall to the floor, exposing the waistline of Ryozo’s trousers. “What more evidence is needed in such an argument?” he questioned before giving first spank to the Hume’s bare backside. Once again Ryozo yelped, this time feeling the sharp sting from bare flesh to bare flesh, Pushing himself up again to protest against the treatment. As he did so, Ryozo grabbed Ryozo’s arm and held it firm for a second.

“The more you protest in defiance, the more longer this will take,” the Knight informed, pulling Ryozo’s arm up behind his back and pinning it behind him to stop him from struggling. “I would highly recommend you behave and we can get this done with.” Pulling his free hand back he started the regime once again; hard firm cuffs to Ryozo bare buttocks, his hand skimming off the soft warming flesh. Each strike alternated between the two glowing cheeks, a sharp slapping sound echoing off the walls in the tower where they sat. Regardless to Rahal’s warning Ryozo still continued to struggle, and the Knight simply sped up the punishment, delivering faster and firmer spanks to the reddening skin.

“Please… ah… ah… ah… st-stop… uhh… mmm… ah…” Ryozo begged, his eyes tearing slightly from the hot pain that engulfed his backside. Each strike sent a sharp signal through his body and he couldn’t help but struggle against the grip that Rahal had on him, legs kicking and body jerking. “No more… ah… ah… ugh… please… ow… ah…” he whined as each strike to his behind struck without remorse from the Knight.

There was no response from Rahal as he continued his assault on the young man’s buttocks. Ryozo had started to gritted his teeth as the spanking continued, firm and hard whacks to his bare cheeks, only causing more pain. There was silence between the two men in speech, and Ryozo had stopped struggling and kicking, submitting to the act of discipline Rahal subjected him to. It had to have been about a good fifteen Vana’diel minutes, maybe more, of Ryozo bent over the Elvaan Knight’s lap and getting his rear end spanked. 

Finally, the Knight spoke up.

"Your continued pleas have done nothing than extend your punishment," the Elvaan said as he continued to bray Ryozo's backside over and over. He could see the young beastmaster's rump was a rosy red color, but not quite as red as the cotton fabric of Rahal's armor. But it was enough. Rahal slowed down his smacks, bringing the disciplinary to an end. As he did, he could feel the adventurer breathing on his lap, sniffling slightly. "I think this is quite sufficient. You may stand up now."

Pushing himself up by using the Knight's knees for balance, Ryozo got up out of the humiliating position. The fauld around his crotch protected his modesty as he rubbed his backside with both hands before pulling his trousers up. He rubbed the warmed flesh through his trousers, the sting still sharply felt as he gently ran his hands over his buttocks.He wasn’t going to try and protest his innocence anymore; he didn’t wish to go another round of spankings. 

“As it has been handled, I do not feel the need to report or reprimand you any more adventurer,” Rahal said as he picked up the glasses from the stone floor where they had been dropped. “I will see that the glasses are returned and close this investigation. I would expect that you have learned something from this outcome.” With that, he turned and began to make his way back the way he came to the Ranperre’s Gate. Ryozo didn’t follow suit till he was sure the Knight was far ahead, still rubbing his backside as he traipsed back to San d’oria.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
